


getting closer every second

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Not Beta Read, chanshua, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chan got paired with his first sight crush for mathematics. i wonder how it will turn out?





	getting closer every second

Lee Chan hates Mathematics. Well, not to the point of failing. He is just having no interest in numbers and letters that god-knows when and how it’ll be used in the future. Mrs Kim, somewhere in her late fifty always rambles about random stuff; be it her travelling story, her experience being the best student that scores the highest in Mathematics during her high school and more to recall when she’s supposed to teach about integration. Lee Chan wonders why she’s still in school.

“Okay kids. I know you’ll hate me. But seeing how your first test turns out I can’t help but to cry at your result. What did I do wrong when teaching you guys? _Bo ho~_ ”she howls dramatically.

Lee Chan noticed how Mrs Kim would integrates in quite a few modern slang in her sentences, probably thinking that’ll make her somewhat looking young and easy to blend with her students. He hope it’s the latter.

Some snorted, of course. Lee Chan rolled his eyes and immediately stares out of the window, looking at the cloudless blue sky. “So, to compensate this we’re going to do a mentor-mentee thingy. You guys may stay back or anywhere but finish the homework that I’ll give to each mentors. Report your progress in a logbook and hand in to me by the end of the week along with the homework. Best pair with highest score during the final exam will get something from me!” she exclaimed cheerily.

There goes the whine.

“Uh uh, I’m not buying that,” she wagged her point finger while shuffling through piles of paper in her file.

“It is going to be one-to-one interaction. Which means, you guys can understand this subject better. C’mon, it’ll be time for you guys to bond with your classmate too!” Ah, the generic reasoning. A must type sentence in every school post mortem project.

 “Ah ha! Found the list. Alright, I’ll announce your partner” This will take a while, he thought.

“Lee Chan. Your mentor will be our class president, Hong Jisoo.”

“ _WHAT!?_ ”

He’s dead.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm sorry if this is a short one. actually i want to make it into a one-shot but the idea is there but i can't articulate it properly into a proper writing, you get me?? (;´Д`)
> 
> and this have been hanging in my draft for a while and i'm just stressed with my fyp and uni works that i just want some nice words after posting this short drabble here. narcissist enough, right? though i'm kinda insecure with my work here tbh since i'm not a writer (இ﹏இ`｡)
> 
> and once again sorry if there's grammar and sentence mistakes since my only fic p.i.c is busy with her uni works too, so she don't hav8e time to proofread mine :(( 
> 
> oh! mrs kim was actually my personal view on this particular lecturer currently teaching me. though i kinda tweak her personality a bit here (okay maybe a lot). irl she's still single and moody 24/7 *sighs*


End file.
